


Bring It On

by Twotomatoidiots



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, One Shot, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: we started a game of gay chicken and you too it too far and i dont really mind, wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

It wasn’t even like it started as a formal drunken party dare. It just kind of evolved from looking at one too many fan posts and reading one too many stories on livejournal as a pastime. 

It started on stage, in between songs. Brendon was rambling on, as he always did, before walking over to Ryan, shoving his hips onto the front of Ryan’s guitar. Then, grabbing the back of Ryan’s neck and leaning in, before Ryan backed off, deciding it as too close for comfort on a stage in front of thousands of people. The fans cheered, some shouting complaints that they stopped. Ryan glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing Brendon’s lips curved up slightly, before breaking into I Write Sins.

And, well, Ryan wasn’t one to lose

 

~~

They were stopped at some rest station, Spencer and Jon’s turn to run out and grab snacks and drinks.

“Bren, can you get me that charger? My phones dying,” Ryan asked, pointing across the sitting area of the tour bus, trying to hide his smirk. His mind had been reeling since last night. Sure, they were close than some people would be with one of their best friends, but not to the point of almost grinding and kissing on stage in front of fans.

Brendon jumped up from the eating table and unplugged it, walking across the small room and plugging it into the port by Ryan before handing Ryan the jack. Ryan grabbed the jack with one hand, and Brendon’s wrist with the other. He lightly pecked Brendon’s cheek before saying,”Thanks.” Then, he plugged his phone in, picked his pencil up, and continued writing lyric ideas in the notebook in front of him.

Brendon walked very slowly back to his seat, a cloudy and confused expression covering his face. 

~~

It really wasn’t that surprising later that night, when Ryan was in his bunk, trying to fall asleep, and the curtain was pulled open lightly. Ryan subtly moved closer to the wall, his back to the person.

“Ryan?” Brendon whispered

“Yeah?” Ryan replied, just as quiet. Spencer was always bitchy when he was woken up in the middle of the night. Brendon didn’t reply, but Ryan felt the thin mattress sink slightly before a warm body was behind him and an arm slung around his waist. That wasn’t unusual, Brendon was tactile; it was rare if Brendon spent an entire week in his bunk alone without snuggling up to one of them. 

What was unusual, though, were the lips pressed to the back of Ryan’s neck, the arm tightening, and Ryan having to force himself not to shudder as a response. 

“Night Ry,” Brendon whispered before Ryan felt his breathing slow and get shallower.

Oh, this bastard was so going down.

~~

The next night was a hotel night, thank God. Ryan left the bus, thinking of ways he could explain the situation to Spencer and asking for advice without being tormented for the rest of his life. 

“Are you calling the bed closest to the door or farthest?” Ryan asked Spencer.

“You’re rooming with Brendon; you guys have some weird thing going on, Jon and I want as far away as possible,” Spencer scrunched his nose. 

Ryan stared at him; Spencer shrugged, picking up his luggage and following Jon into the front doors. 

That night, Ryan spent a good ten minutes in the shower trying to think of his game plan. He eventually got out when the water turned colder, getting dressed into some pajama bottoms and some loose shirt in the bathroom before wrapping the towel around his head and drying it off while walking back into the room. 

“Ry! Look what I found!” Brendon giggled. Ryan lifted his head from his eyesight level of the floor, taking in Brendon sitting on the bed closest to the window, a large bottle of some alcoholic drink in one hand.

Oh no. 

“Bren, come on, we’re underage, that’s bad press,” Ryan tried to reason.

“Oh come on, Ross, it’s not like I suggested we get totally drunk, just a few sips… maybe a few games?” 

Ryan should have noticed the gleam in his eyes before he begrudgingly agreed  
~~

“Alright, alright,” Brendon hiccupped,”I think we’re officially intoxicated enough to gt into some drinking games.”

“Come on Bren, we have an early interview tomorrow, get going,” Ryan rolled his eyes. his head was a little foggy, but not so much as he would do something stupid. Brendon, though had a little more, unused to alcohol in his Mormon upbringing, and was laughing into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Gay chicken?” Brendon raised his head, a grin on his lips.

“How old are we, fifteen?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on Ryan, you’re gonna be the chicken without even starting the game? That’s sad,” Brendon pouted. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

Brendon wanted to play a game? Fine, he’s gonna fucking get his game.

Ryan got off the bed they were sitting on, making Brendon smirk. “Ryan Ross, chicken, bawk, ba--” Brendon’s words died on his tongue when Ryan stood in front of him, pushing Brendon’s torso up straighter. He swung on him, settling his legs on either side of Brendon’s looping his arms around Brendon’s neck.

“Your turn,” Ryan whispered in his ear. Brendon shivered, hands coming to steady Ryan on his lap.

“You drop me, I’ll kill you,” Ryan muttered. Brendon laughed nervously. He didn’t think Ryan would actually do this. He tilted his head up, noticing Ryan’s eyes watching him carefully. He lifted one hand from his waist to the back of Ryan’s head. He pushed his head down, connecting their lips, holding that position for a few seconds before backing off slightly, managing a,”Your turn.”

Ryan was not going to lose this game.

Ryan smirked, reconnecting their lips and biting down on Brendon’s lips, not exactly lightly. Brendon automatically opened his mouth, letting Ryan’s tongue twist in, around Brendon’s. He tightened his arms around his neck, arching his chest slightly towards Brendon’s. He lightly kissed the side of Brendon’s mouth, smirking and asking,”Giving in, yet?”

Brendon returned the smirk,”Not in your wildest dreams.”

“My dreams can get pretty wild.”

“Brendon stored that information in back of his mind for now, focusing on his next move. Ryan has such pretty skin, light and barely and blemishes; Brendon kind of wanted to change that. Brendon tilted his head up, starting light kisses at the bottom of Ryan’s ear, trailing down to the base of his neck. He kissed once more, before biting down moderately hard, then sucking at the skin when he let go. Ryan’s ips moved by themselves, shifting into Brendon, letting out a whine.

Brendon backed up,”You’re gonna have to wear a scarf tomorrow.”

“I have concealer,”Ryan panted, angling his neck back towards Brendon’s mouth. 

“Not my turn,” Brendon laughed slightly. Ryan glared, unlooping his arms from Brendon’s neck, going to his waist and lifting Brendon’s shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor behind him, cocked his head, before shoving Brendon backwards lightly. Brendon let himself fall back, catching Ryan halfway so his entire weight wouldn't fall on him. 

Brendon took the pause as it meaning it was now his turn. So, he decided there was enough room to his right, and promptly rolled Ryan over, ending up on top and grinning down. Ryan. Ryan tried to wiggle his way out, pursing his lips at Brendon. 

“Comfy?” Brendon grinned. Ryan huffed at him, turning his head as to not look at him. Brendon shrugged, leaning down and reattaching his lips to Ryan’s neck, trying to create a mark similar to the one of the other side. Ryan’s hands immediately shot up, one to tangle i his hair, the other on his shoulder.

When Brendon pulled back to see what it looked like, he noticed Ryan biting very harshly into his bottom lip, Brendon pouted,”Aw, come on, Ryan, you sound so pretty…” 

Ryan turned his head towards Brendon, glaring even harsher. 

“If you want me to stop, just give in,” Brendon reminded him. Ryan’s eyes darkened at that and Brendon’s stomach twisted. Ryan used his hand on Brendon’s shoulder, shoving his weight onto the side, and forced Brendon to roll them over, Ryan on top now. 

“I’m not giving in, Urie,” Ryan whispered, biting at Brendon’s adams apple, shoving his hips forward. Brendon grinned,

“Bring it on, then, Ross.”

~~

The next morning, spencer pulled Ryan aside before the interview started,”If you two are ever that loud again, you both can sleep on top of the tour bus for the next week.”

Ryan flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon who sent prompt in- hope this oives up to your expectations


End file.
